Ready, Steady Go!
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: Let's get started, ready, steady, go! Drabble lanjutan dari Link. Masih tentang Ed dan Al. Oneshot, and gaje as always. Ending yang menggantung karena saya belum tamat baca FMA. Read and review oceeehh?


Haduuuh... banyak banget yang request drabble Link dilanjutin.. (banyak? Are you sure?) hehehe.. meskipun gak banyak, tetep aja ada yang request. Yasud, demi menyenangkan para perequest semuuaaaaahhh, saya coba bikin satu lagi drabble Full Metal Alchemist, diambil dari lagu Ready Steady Go!- L'Arc en Ciel. Semoga suka ya, enjoy^^ FYI, di drabble ini saya lebih ngambil POV-nya Al.

"Ready Steady Go!" A Full Metal Alchemist Drabble Collection

Full Metal Alchemist is copyright of Hiromu Arakawa

1# _Let's Get Started_

Semuanya- iya, semuanya- telah berubah 180 derajat. Kehidupannya, kehidupan yang sempurna- di desa kecil yang damai tanpa konflik, bersama sang kakak Edward dan sang sahabat Winry yang ceria, sang Ibu kalau penyakit itu tidak merenggut nyawanya, dan sang 'nenek' Pinako Rockbell- telah ditukar dengan perjalanan panjang tiada akhir demi mendapatkan sebuah Philosopher's Stone. Ditukar dengan segala marabahaya dan konflik yang menghadang, yang tak pernah dibayangkan Alphonse seumur hidupnya. Bahwa ia akan terlibat dengan Homunculus, dengan kaum Ishvall, dengan skandal militer—semua itu hanya terdengar seperti bunyi _headline_ koran pagi ketika ia berada di Liesenburg. Namun ternyata semua itu nyata dan kedua saudara itu tengah menghadapinya.

Apakah itu artinya hidupnya yang dahulu adalah kesia-siaan?

Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Alphonse tetap bisa tersenyum -dalam hati- selama masih ada tangan besi- dalam arti sebenarnya- yang menariknya menatap pagi, menatap pelangi.

"Ayo, kita mulai!"

Dan Alphonse tak bisa menolaknya. Ya, ini hanyalah sebuah permulaan. Siapa yang tahu kalau dibalik perjalanan ini ada seuntai pelangi yang menunggu?

"Iya, nii-san!"

2# _Desperate_

Pernahkah kau merasa nasib memusuhimu, orang orang di sekelilingmu mengacuhkanmu, dan hidupmu terasa seperti mendung tiada akhir? Alphonse tahu persis rasanya seperti apa. Rasanya seperti setengah jiwanya pergi, terbang, menghilang. Putus asa, itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan itu. Jangan pikir Alphonse tak pernah putus asa. Bagaimanapun ia, ia masih seorang anak remaja yang merindukan kehidupan penuh tawa. Ia putus asa, kenapa nasib seringkali tak berpihak padanya. Di saat ia baru merasakan semangat yang membara, mengapa seringkali takdir memadamkan bara api itu?

"Kau kecewa, Al?"

Alphonse mengalihkan pandangannya pada bola mata kuning emas itu.

"Jangan berbohong, aku tahu perasaanmu." Belum sempat Alphonse menjawab, Edward sudah menyambar kembali perkataannya.

"Ummm.... begitulah..."

"Aku tahu kau merasakan lebih dari kecewa."

"Kalau boleh jujur- aku putus asa...." Dicobanya mengeluarkan suara selembut mungkin agar perasaan Edward tidak terluka.

Edward tertunduk, lalu mengacak rambut pirang indahnya keras keras. "Maafkan aku, Al. Aku memang kakak yang tidak berguna..."

"Jangan bilang kau juga putus asa, nii-san?"

"Siapa yang putus asa?"

Edward memperlihatkan sorot matanya yang penuh semangat itu pada adiknya. "Aku tidak akan pernah putus asa. Aku percaya pada kekuatan kita. Aku percaya kita pasti bisa."

Alphonse tahu, obat terbaik untuk menyembuhkan putus asanya adalah perkataan dan sorot mata penuh kesungguhan milik Edward Elric. Kakaknya.

3# _I'll grasp onto the buried truth with my hands_

Tak ada kata takut, tak ada kata menyerah. Jika kau tidak bisa menaklukkan tantangan, tantangan itu akan menaklukkanmu.

Ed dan Al percaya pada kata- kata itu. Oleh karena itu, mereka tak ingin dikuasai oleh ketakutan. Dalam ketakutan sekalipun terselip sedikit kebenaran. Seperti sewaktu mereka bertarung di 5th Laboratorium, mereka diliputi ketakutan yang amat sangat. Namun di balik itu, ada kebenaran. Kebenaran- yang meskipun sangat pahit- adalah cahaya bagi Ed dan Al. Meskipun kebenaran itu terbakar bersama api, meskipun kebenaran itu jauh adanya, meskipun kebenaran itu tak mudah didapat, Alphonse akan selalu berusaha merengkuhnya dengan tangannya. Bersama dengan Edward.

4# _There's no time to be like standing still here_

"Jangan diam saja, atau kau akan terkubur lagi di pasir! " Edward tertawa kecil melihat tubuh adiknya itu terlah tertimbun gundukan pasir. Sambil menerima uluran tangan Ed, Alphonse berpikir- bahwa hal ini hampir sama dengan hidup mereka, ya.

"Nii-san, apakah kau pernah memikirkan..." Al membuka suara. "Kalau kita tetap diam pada titik yang sama, kita akan terkubur oleh nasib?"

Ed memandang Al, lalu ganti meatap langit yang cerah. "Ya, memang begitu adanya. Kau bisa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita tetap diam di Liesenburg setelah kejadian itu?"

"Kau tak akan bisa menjadi alchemist negara, kita tak akan punya banyak pengalaman, kita tak akan menemukan Philosopher's Stone?" Alphonse menjawab dengan keraguan di kalimat terakhir.

"Begitu, kan? Kalau kita tetap diam waktu itu, kita akan terkubur oleh waktu. Terkubur oleh nasib dan akhirnya hilang. Tidak seperti sekarang. Kita mengambil langkah, dan hasilnya kita masih bisa berjalan! Mungkin kalau kita masih di Liesenburg, tidak akan ada yang namanya Edward Elric sang Full Metal Alchemist... iya kan?"

Al terkikik kecil. "Dasar nii-san..."

"Kalimat yang terakhir itu, kau serius mengucapkannya?" tanya Edward.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Alphonse. "Kita pasti bisa, kan, nii-san? Oleh karena itu, kita tak boleh diam, kita harus tetap melangkah. Kita yang akan menjemput masa depan kita, bukan menunggu masa depan sampai pada kita. Kalau kita diam, kita akan terkubur oleh nasib dan waktu!"

6# _I won't let my soul get taken_

Dua bersaudara itu berada dalam satu jiwa. Satu jiwa yang bersemayam dalam diri mereka. Dan jiwa itu adalah semangat. Pengorbanan. Kepercayaan. Optimis. Tanpa itu semua, mereka tak akan pernah bertahan hidup di dunia yang penuh dengan konflik dan hal-hal tak terduga ini.

Alphonse tak akan pernah membiarkan jiwa itu menguap dari dirinya. Bukan hanya karena ia tak bisa hidup dengan jiwa itu, juga karena tanpa jiwa itu Ed juga tak akan bisa bertahan. Mereka berada dalam satu jiwa. Mereka berbagi jiwa. Satu untuk semua, semua untuk satu.

Oleh karena itu, pilihannya hanya dua : mereka hidup bersama atau mati bersama.

7# _Please, Trust Me._

"Kau membenciku?"

Rasanya aneh sekali seorang Edward Elric melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Mengapa juga ia harus membencinya? Alphonse menatap wajah yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah itu dalam-dalam, mencoba mencari alasan mengapa Edward melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena..." Edward menggaruk lehernya, lalu berkata takut-takut."...aku yang membuatmu jadi seperti itu."

Wajah itu kembali tertelungkup. Meskipun tak terlihat,tetap terasa bahwa rasa bersalah masih meliputi Edward. Alphonse tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu, nii-san. Sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah. Karena tak ada alasan apapun bagiku untuk membencimu."

"Tidak ada?" Ed memicingkan matanya. "Kau serius?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ini bukan kesalahan teori, tapi kesalahan _kita_?"

Edward tersenyum. Dipandanginya zirah besi yang didalamnya bersemayam jiwa adiknya itu.

"Maukah kau mempercayaiku?"

"Eh?"

"Bahwa kita akan mendapatkan kembali apa yang seharusnya milik kita?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sendiri yang bilang kekuatan terbesar kita adalah saling percaya."

"OK!" Edward langsung berdiri dan memakai jubahnya. "Kau siap? Mari kita pergi!"

"_**Aku masih punya tanganku, kaki kiriku, dan jantungku... Ambil semuanya! Asalkan bawa kembali adikku kemari, di sampingku!"**__**(Edward Elric)**_

=Author's Corner=

Aih, sungguh quote yang amat-sangat so sweet xD sayah deg-deg ser waktu adegan itu di animenya... pengen nangis jadinya^^

Gilaaa!! Ini fict tercepat yang aku bikin!!! Hehehe... biasanya nunggu wangsit dateng ampe berabad-abad, ini Cuma 2 jam. Ehehehehe...

Fict ini kubikin lebih ceria dan banyak dialog nih, nyesuain dengan imej lagu RSG-nya juga. Maaaaaappp banget kalo ngawur, abis sayah udah tinggal 10 watt waktu ngetiknya... wkwkwkwk.

Okeh!

Review yaaaa...^^

FMAnia wajib meripyu! xDDDDDDD


End file.
